


Until The Ashes

by whisper_feather



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gay Sex, HwanJo, Kim Youngjo - Freeform, M/M, Ravn - Freeform, To Moon - Freeform, Yeo Hwanwoong - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, oneus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Oneus is a band for a very long time. Soon they will be able to celebrate their next anniversary. Fans from around the world were ready to see them, and they fulfilled their dreams.But the world is not what it seems. The disease has been spreading around the world for a long time.And the wonderful dream came to an end.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Until The Ashes

"Thank you To Moons!" Hwanwoong called. "Please, take care of yourself."

"I hope none of you are sick today!" Seoho said.

The stadium was full of people. Youngjo wiped sweat from his face and smiled. He looked at the crowd and could hardly believe that they had come this far. They were a group for so long, they spent all days together. They shared the ups and downs together. There were tears and blood.

But they were _here._

A stadium full of fans shouting their names. Soon they will go abroad again and will be able to meet other fans, not only from Korea.

Youngjo could say he was happy. They’re where they wanted to be.

He never said much, he was always a quiet type. He liked to look at his members with delight and listen to how happy they are. He wanted nothing more.

Only one thing could make him even happier, but it was out of reach. He would love to say what he feels, but he never had a good chance.

But maybe someday.

Now, he needed to focus on their work.

Lights were so bright and hot, cheers from the audience, a wave of shiny lightsticks. It was stunning, beautiful.

They left the stage for a break and on the screen the viewers could watch a movie they had prepared a few months earlier. When they were in the corridor, they heard laughter from the audience.

Youngjo smiled.

"I think they like it." Hwanwoong said.

Makeup artists immediately began to deal with them. Someone brought clothes so they could change. The dressing room was filled with the hum of dryers.

Youngjo was looking again.

Geonhak sat with his eyes closed while someone was dealing with his hair. Dongju teased make-up artist with a dryer, as usual. Seoho looked professional and confident. Keonhee was eating. And Hwanwoong… Hwanwoong fell asleep immediately as he sat down in the chair.

Youngjo smiled.

They all worked so hard. But Hwanwoong recently tried to prove something to himself. He practiced even more than needed at night.

He always admired him. His energy, joy. It was like a small sun that lit all the shadows around. He was special to Youngjo, even if he never said it out loud. When he said he loved them all, he didn't lie, but they always thought it was a joke. But Youngjo has always been honest. Sometimes Youngjo forgot about the world and let himself to go crazy. Like during one live broadcast, years ago, when Hwanwoong pretended that he wants to bite him... And Youngjo wanted to pay back, but it looked like he wanted to kiss him. And then he hugged him and he couldn't control himself. Hwanwoong smelled really nice and Youngjo always felt beside him as if he was drunk.

But after that, Hwanwoong was angry with him, the manager warned them. Jokes aside, they should control our behavior. Fan service also has its limits.

For him it was never a fan service.

Someone opened the door and asked their manager.

Youngjo wanted to go back upstairs. To be among the fans a little longer. He needed to focus on the show and then, they can go back home…

The manager came back and told everyone to stop whatever they were doing. He was nervous and a little pale.

"What's happening?" Youngjo asked.

"To the car. No questions, quickly."

They were rushed. They were only wearing pants and white, loose shirts. It was cold.

They were walking down the hall and stairs, where the car should be waiting for them. And suddenly there was a noise. It came from above. Joyful cheers of the fans turned into a terrifying scream.

"Hyung, I'm scared." Dongju grabbed Geonhak's arm.

"Everything will be fine." Geonhak has always been so caring. Especially when it was about Dongju.

He sometimes envied them. When he saw them once, he was shocked, but he promised not to reveal their secret. They were braver than Youngjo would ever be. They had their time, though in secret.

Keonhee was downstairs faster than them. He ran to the car on his long legs.

There were people in the parking lot, which was a bit strange. They turned around. They were not people.

They were _monsters_.

Keonhee screamed in horror, stumbled and fell to the ground. Youngjo wanted to help him, but the manager pushed him away and told them to run upstairs.

"No! No!" Keonhee called out when one of the monsters jumped towards him. Their faces were pale, full of black veins. And eyes. Empty eyes, devoid of pupils, reminiscent of pale gray crystals.

"We can't leave him!" Hwanwoong called out as they ran up the stairs. The manager overtook them, he just rushed them, but he slowly left them alone, saving himself.

Seoho stopped suddenly.

"I'm coming back for him." he said.

"Seoho..." Youngjo took a step to go with him.

"No, go! Let's meet in the changing room." he added and started running down.

"Hyung...." Dongju was pale. Geonhak held him tight when they finally came out into the corridor.

"Breathe, Dongju." his low voice that always calmed everyone down.

But there were more zombies.

They were zombies…

Youngjo couldn't believe it, but it really happened.

It wasn’t joke or hidden camera. They were dead people everywhere. Blood was on the walls. Pieces of the brain, intestines, pieces of arms or legs. This picture was so grotesque and impossible to believe that Youngjo passed by indifferently.

And those noises outside. It was like a mass slaughter. And they were alone, trapped in this huge stadium.

All four of them started running towards the changing room when one of them emerged from the side passage. A woman.

Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong and pulled him. Geonhak pushed Dongju forward to protect him, but he was wounded.

The woman grabbed him and bit him in his arm, down to his blood. Leedo shouted and grabbed her hair, trying to free himself, but she didn't let go.

Youngjo helped him.

He kicked her in the stomach until she fell aside. She had a piece of meat in her mouth. She was curled up chewing it.

Youngjo caught Geonhak.

They managed to reach one changing room. Youngjo closed the door and, together with Hwanwoong, moved the cabinet and set the chairs to block the entrance.

Dongju sat on the floor with Geonhak. The younger was crying. The wound on Geonhak’s arm didn’t look good. The place was already turning blue and it looked like an serious infection, even though it happened a moment ago.

"We need something to clean it." Youngjo said and wanted to look for a first aid kit.

"Don’t cry." Geonhak said to Dongju. He wiped his cheek lightly and managed a smile. And although none of them could show too much affection, at this moment they were able to do it.

The kiss was short but honest.

Youngjo glanced at Hwanwoong, but he was too shocked to react.

Secrets didn't matter anymore.

He didn't find much but a small bottle of alcohol. Dongju used his shirt to make a bandage. And then he and Geonhak lay together on the floor, hugging each other until they fell asleep.

"Hwanwoong." Youngjo said softly. He shuddered. His eyes were still wide open. His makeup had smeared, so he used a wet wipes to clean his eyes.

"It’s been hours.” Hwanwoong was shaking. “Seoho-hyung is still gone. Maybe he can't find us? What if he's stuck somewhere and can't get out?" his voice was trembling too. Youngjo saw that he was on the verge of panic.

"Listen.” he said to the younger. “It's quiet. I think the worst is over.”

"But what happened there? We were on stage, our fans were there... What happened to all of them? Who are these..." he covered his face with his hands.

Youngjo embraced him.

"I don't know. But they've been reporting strange flu lately. I'm afraid it's not flu."

"What do you mean?" Hwanwoong stepped back. His eyes were swollen and his face was pale.

"The end of the world. It sounds so stupid that I can't believe it myself. But it seems that zombies are not fiction."

Hwanwoong was silent for a short moment.

"That woman hurt Leedo-hyung." he whispered.

"Yes."

The younger man again covered his face with his hands and breathed heavily.

"This can't be happening. It can't be true. We were on stage, our fans were there..." he began to repeat. "Seoho-hyung, Keonhee-hyung... And now Leedo-hyung is sick."

"Hwanwoong, we can handle it." Youngjo made him look at him. "I'll go and look for someone. Maybe I'll find out what's going on. I'll also look for Seoho and Keonhee. You stay here. There's some water to drink..."

"Do you want to go there alone?"

"It will be easier for me to hide myself than worrying about your safety. Stay with them."

Youngjo didn't wait any longer, just pushed the barricade open and opened the door quietly, looking around.

"It's empty. I'm going."

"Hyung." Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong. "Be safe. Please."

Youngjo smiled.

"I will."

Youngjo walked carefully down the hall toward the stairs they had escaped a few hours earlier. As soon as he heard something, he tried to hide.

He also found a piece of metal pipe and he took it with him just in case.

Along the way, he got to the snack machine, so he took a few bars. They could eat it later.

The lights were flashing and it was quite dark in the lower parking lot. He didn't see anyone.

It was very quiet.

In fact, he had no idea where Seoho and Keonhee could be. Did they escape? It was possible that they were already dead, but Youngjo didn't want to think about it.

He felt that if he thought about it, he would not be able to take one more step. And he had to come back.

Hwanwoong was there. He was waiting for him.

He could smell blood and rot everywhere. His stomach crushed several times, but he was able to fight it. There was no time to vomit.

He took every step slowly and carefully looked around. He saw more bodies and fragments whose origin he didn't want to guess.

Walking, he came across something. He pulled back his shoe and looked down. It was one of those plush wristbands. Youngjo shuddered when he saw it was kakaotalk character, Ryan. Someone threw it on stage and Keonhee had it all the time.

And now it was covered in blood.

He could see the torn shirt a bit further.

His heart started beating fast and he took a step back. It only meant one thing...

He heard a sound in front of him. Something moved there and he froze still. He clenched his fingers on the tube and was ready to defend himself. Although he knew nothing about self-defense. He was an idol. He danced.

How they will get it out of this?

He just wanted to find friends and return to the others.

He took a step forward.

The attack was made from behind. He felt a firm embrace, heard a growl, and then severe pain pierced his neck. He shouted in surprise and fear and waved his hand blindly, wanting to free himself.

When he managed to pull out, he grabbed his neck. He felt how sticky his skin was. He was bleeding.

In the flashing light he saw pale gray eyes. Blond hair dirty with blood and blood running down the chin.

"Seoho." Youngjo whispered.

His friend was gone.

There was a monster in front of him, wanting only to eat his flesh.

The infection changed him and there was no turning back. Youngjo started backing up very slowly until he started running toward the stairs. Seoho was right behind him.

He was fast and agile even more, than before.

Youngjo ran into another corridor and tried to get to the dressing room by a different route to mislead Seoho.

He waited a bit to make sure and then, found a right way.

He knocked on the door when he arrived.

The wound burned him. He felt dizzy.

Hwanwoong opened it and his face was pale.

"Don't say anything. Is this alcohol still left?" Youngjo went inside and barricaded the entrance again.

"Yes, but..." Dongju started and handed him the bottle, but fell silent. Only now Youngjo noticed that their maknae was paler than before, almost gray. His eyes were red and swollen.

"Where is Leedo?" Youngjo asked.

Xion's chin was shaking and the boy buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Hwanwoong embraced him tightly.

"Leedo-hyung got a high fever. He started..." Hwanwoong wanted to say something, but fell silent. He only looked at Youngjo in despair. "What happened to you, hyung? You was suppose to be careful."

"It was a sudden attack. I'm fine."

"Did you find them?"

"No." Youngjo lied smoothly. "I haven't seen them. But I'm sure they've managed to hide somewhere. How bad is Geonhak?"

"He lost consciousness and doesn't react to anything. He didn't drink. He vomited after that. The last thing he could say was to lock him up. So he's in the other room." Hwanwoong pointed to the next door.

Youngjo nodded.

"I found some bars. Eat something." he gave them "Xion, you too. Eat. You must be strong. I know that this situation... is difficult, but we will get out of it somehow. It's good outside, but night has fallen. We have to wait for the day."

The boy was all shaken.

He fell asleep with difficulty. Youngjo watched him and Hwanwoong doze together on the floor. He looked in the mirror at his wound.

It was as nasty as Leedo's. He looked at the clock on the wall. Geonhak began to lose consciousness several hours after being bitten. He was convinced that his friend was already lost.

At night he heard sounds in the other room. Clicking, sometimes a step. He was there.

Awake, like Seoho. Wanting to eat a flesh.

Youngjo will soon join them both. But first he had to get Hwanwoong and Xion out of here, even if it was the last thing he would do.

The situation changed drastically when Leedo started hitting the door. Youngjo awoke and stood on his feet.

"We have to get out from here." he said.

But the door let go very quickly. He was strong before, now he was even stronger.

Geonhak stood in front of them. His face was full of black veins, his eyes pale and empty. He growled.

He tilted his head in a very creepy way and then moved towards them, but Dongju got in his way.

"What are you doing?" Hwanwoong asked terrified.

"Go." Xion said suddenly and as soon as he was quiet, Geonhak threw himself at him, knocking him to the floor. He bit and jerked. "Run! I'm begging you!"

"Xion!" Hwanwoong wanted to save him, but Youngjo grabbed him hard and pulled him towards the exit, which he opened as quickly as possible. "No! No!"

"Go..." Xion whispered and embraced Leedo, who was now interested in nothing more than to devour his prey.

As Youngjo and Hwanwoong ran down the corridor, they heard a scream of pain and despair that faded a moment later.

Dongju was gone.

There were too many zombies outside, they couldn't get out of the stadium. So they fled to the very top. Along the way, they came across more of them, but they seemed to not respond to Youngjo. They seemed indifferent until they sensed that Hwanwoong was there.

In this case, Youngjo tried to shield Hwanwoong by covering him in his jacket and using his blood.

It changed color to darker.

It wasn't a good sign.

But thanks to this they got to the VIP room. They saw the whole scene from here.

Yesterday at this time they were preparing for the concert. Today, the whole arena was full of wandering monsters that had nothing to eat anymore.

"The world is over." Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong, who was standing by the window and looking down. "Seoho-hyung and Keonhee-hyung are definitely dead. Only we are left." he turned to Youngjo. "And soon no one will remain. You are changing." he began to tremble. "And I'll watch you... like... And then I..."

Youngjo approached him quickly and embraced him.

"I will do anything to get you out of here, Woongie."

"I... I can't survive alone..." he sobbed.

"You will be fine."

"No, please don't leave me alone."

"Woongie, if they find a cure, there must be someone to get it. Seoho and Leedo are still there. And soon I will be with them."

"Seoho-hyung?!"

"He hurt me. He's downstairs..."

"So everyone..."

Youngjo was silent, still hugging Hwanwoong tightly. This story didn't have a good ending. Tomorrow, at this hour there will be no trace of them.

Youngjo lost himself for a moment. His thoughts became empty and he felt like he was swimming on the still water.

"Hyung!"

He awoke and blinked.

"Your eyes are getting pale..." Hwanwoong's voice was trembling and he was terrified.

"Yes, I feel... it's happening."

"Bite me."

"What?"

"Do it, I don't want you to... I don't want to stay and wait. Please."

"Woongie, before your transformation begins, I will be lost and I may want to devour you."

"But I don't want it to end this way! It can't end this way!"

They’re standing together for a moment.

Youngjo decided he had nothing to lose. Or maybe it will distract your friend.

"I love you."

"This is not a time for jokes, hyung!"

"I'm not joking. It was never a joke. I'm in love with you for so long that I probably forgot when it happened." Youngjo rubbed his cheeks gently. Hwanwoong stared at him, eyes wide. "I don't think this is a good opportunity to say you this, but no opportunity was right and I waited so long. It's possible that it was too long. We didn't have any time at all..."

Hwanwoong climbed on his fingers and kissed him without warning. Youngjo sighed, hugged him tighter and kissed him harder and more confidently. He dreamed about it for so long, he wanted it for so long.

This kiss was all he needed now and wanted nothing more. They almost ran out of breath when they both tried to enjoy this precious but brief moment.

But Youngjo felt something different and moved away quickly, closing his eyes. He breathed shortly and quickly. He was sure that for a split second he just wanted to bite Hwanwoong.

Bite to get to his meat.

"Hyung..." his voice was so gentle.

Youngjo was desperate for the whole situation.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel well... But I don't want to lose it. I don't want to waste a single precious second. No matter how fucked up this situation is."

Hwanwoong stepped closer and lifted his face.

"The world is gone. And we will be dead tomorrow. I don't want to die with regret in my heart. I also delayed many things, or pretended they are not there. But now... I see no reason to delay anything. I have nothing to lose."

Youngjo smiled.

"No. There is nothing to lose."

They lost their friends and soon they will also lose themselves. The world will never be the same again, even if some people survived this plague, it will be too late for them.

They were kissing again. Desperately and intimately. Clothes thrown on the floor, and they were together on the couch, close as never before.

Youngjo tried to be careful, but everything burned in him. He couldn't stop looking at him. How good he felt, how wonderful this ecstasy was when he was thrusting him.

There were times when Youngjo had to stop and try to focus on how much he loved Hwanwoong. Otherwise he would lose control, and he didn't want to. Not now, when they could be happy together for one brief and precious moment.

And if they didn't have much time left, they wanted to spend it that way.

He could admire his body forever. He wanted to caress and kiss him and tell him how wonderful he was. He wanted to hear his gentle moaning and his own name, whispered.

His Hwanwoong.

They turned around.

Hwanwoong sat on his hips and moved with a look of delight on his face. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, moaning more. That wasn't enough. They needed more.

Youngjo sat down and embraced him. He stroked his back and kissed his lips passionately.

His cheeks, jaw line and neck.

He was so lost for that. He was so torn. All of it, it was a sweet pain.

After all, Hwanwoong fell asleep. Youngjo sat and looked at him, wondering how to solve it. He couldn't sleep anyway, even though he felt so tired. He knew his time is coming. His thoughts became more and more fuzzy, he more and more often caught himself in the fact that he wasn’t thinking at all.

But he managed to find a solution.

"Youngjo-hyung?" his voice was sleepy.

"I'm here." he walked closer with a smile, laying down next to his lover. He embraced him and let the younger cuddle into him. Youngjo put his nose in his hair. He still smelled like he always did.

They only had a little time to be together.

"Do you remember that live broadcast? From Halloween? When you were pretending to bite me..."

"I remember!" Hwanwoong interrupted him. "We were in trouble because of you..."

Youngjo smiled.

"You don't even know how much I wanted to kiss you then. I don't know what possessed me, but... I really wanted to."

"I know. Because I wanted the same."

"Oh... I had no idea.” he was really surprised. “So you are stronger than me."

"It was live broadcast, for God's sake, hyung... This is Korea. They would destroy us in seconds."

"I know."

The silence lasted briefly.

"Do you remember this cafe near our agency?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Mh."

They looked at each other.

"I wish we could go on a date together. On a real, boring date. Like all those romantic couples..." Hwanwoong sighed.

"Why do you think our date would be boring? That's harmful!"

"Oh my god, hyung... You know what I mean."

"I know. I know. I'll take you on a boring date, I promise."

Tears appeared in Hwanwoong's eyes in one second. His lips trembled. Youngjo wiped his cheeks.

"Don't cry. It won't be that bad..." he paused, because Hwanwoong kissed him again.

He kissed him and didn't want to stop. He shifted, sitting on his hips again. No doubt Hwanwoong wanted everything again. So they did it again.

And they had less and less time. And Youngjo had a lot to do.

But he agreed to everything Hwanwoong needed. And he wasn't going to fight it.

It was evening. The moon leaned over the horizon. They wanted to eat something, but Youngjo got a fever and felt sick just looking at the chocolate bar.

Another signal that his time was certainly ending. It was in the air. It was right there beside them, like a ghostly phantom they were trying to ignore. But they still had chills on their necks.

"The moon is beautiful today..." Hwanwoong said quietly.

"Let's go." Youngjo replied and smiled.

The echo of memories of their old song sounded quietly in their heads. They thought of their friends equally.

It was painful.

"I would like to go back in time..." Hwanwoong said.

"Yes?"

"Yes. And I'd say... that I love you." Hwanwoong whispered and his face turned red.

"We'll come back to this, Woongie. Don't worry. It'll all pass. We'll fall asleep, and when we wake up everything will be the same."

"Really?"

"Of course." Youngjo stood up and stepped closer, embracing Hwanwoong tightly.

It was the moment.

_ He had to do it. _

He kissed him again. And once more. And then he buried his face in his shoulder and pressed it hard.

Hwanwoong couldn't breathe. He was choking, but he didn't fight it. His muscles tensed, but he accepted what was happening.

"Everything will be okay. Trust me please. I love you so… so much, Woongie. Just accept it..." he whispered and squeezed harder until the boy fell limp in his arms.

Youngjo couldn't even cry over what had happened because his emotions were beginning to disappear. He looked at the unconscious Hwanwoong and tried to get his strength because he had one more thing to do.

He needed to go down.

There were cars in the parking lot, from which he took as much gasoline as he could. When he returned a second time for a few more liters, he saw Seoho.

He stood with his head tilted slightly and stared straight ahead. Youngjo didn't plan it, but he didn't want to leave his friend like that. He came up to him and grabbed his hand.

Seoho didn't respond in aggressive way.

Youngjo pulled him and he followed him.

"So it's that simple, huh? When I'm almost one of you? Come, my friend. We'll find Leedo."

Geonhak was where Youngjo left him.

In a changing room. Only a pile of bloody clothes remained after Dongju. Youngjo appreciated the fact that his emotions were almost completely dim. Because he couldn't bear the thought that Xion died that way. And although the fever was getting worse, with the last force of will he reached the VIP room.

Seoho and Leedo stood still, indifferent to Hwanwoong on the floor. Maybe it was because of Youngjo's smell all over him.

Youngjo used gasoline to cover the whole room.

He was breathing hard. His hand trembled as he took out a lighter, which he found in the parking booth. He lit it and threw it into a corner. The room filled with fire.

Everything was covered with a golden-red glow. The room felt hot, like an oven, but Youngjo was indifferent. Both Seoho and Geonhak, standing in flames motionless.

"I will be with you until the ashes." Youngjo said and fell next to Hwanwoong, taking him in his arms.

His emotions disappeared when the fire also reached them, devouring their bodies.

The moon looked beautiful that night.

A fiery glow lit up the stadium.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaboration with my friend and a great fanartist. She created this world, I put it into words.  
And it all began with one masterpiece...
> 
> Please, support the artist on her account. Here is the link to the art:
> 
> https://twitter.com/KimRaito/status/1190406683413139461?s=20
> 
> Also stan ONEUS, they deserve a world <3


End file.
